1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to syringe systems that are used for storing and dispensing materials therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dental syringe system that provides for controllable doses of a highly viscous, pliable, light-activated dental composite.
2. The Relevant Technology
Cosmetic and/or functional augmentations of a tooth due to chipping or decay are common dental procedures. Typically, the dentist will apply a resin-based, light-activated dental composite to the tooth in order to fill a chipped or missing area. When the dental composite closely matches the natural color of the tooth, the repair job is barely, if at all, noticeable.
Typically, the dental composite is stored and dispensed from a syringe that is constructed to progressively extrude the composite material. Because the composite materials are highly viscous, it is often quite difficult to operate existing syringes without the use of both hands.
In addition, because only a small amount of the dental composite within a syringe is used for each patient, there is a risk of cross contamination from one patient to the next. In addition, existing syringes include numerous crevices that can make effective cleaning between patients difficult.
It would, therefore, be an advantage in the art to provide a syringe delivery system for dispensing a highly viscous material (e.g., a dental composite) having a design that is more effectively cleaned between patients. It would be a further advantage to provide a syringe delivery system that can be easily operated with only one hand.